Babysitting
by waiting4princecharming
Summary: Tentoo and Rose take care of a friend's baby. Fluff ensues. TentooxRose.


Prompt: TenToo/Rose Babysit

She cradled the baby to her chest, humming a bit as she sat reclined on one end of the couch. He sat on the other, angled towards her with a sketch pad balanced on his lap. The infant's eyes blinked sleepily as she regarded the man looking back at her with an amused expression.  
>"You've almost put her to sleep, Rose." He remarked.<br>"Really?" Rose laughed. "That'd be a first." She softly smiled at the baby in her arms, brushing wisps of hair off her tiny forehead as her eyes finally closed for sure and she fell asleep. "She hasn't been too bad, I guess." Rose mused. "Tina'll be pleased her baby behaved well."  
>He chuckled. "I think Tina's just happy she could go on a holiday without worrying constantly about a baby."<br>She giggled at that, careful not to disturb the small, peaceful bundle snuggled into her chest. They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Rose letting out a soft, contented sigh and John turning back to his drawing. In a few strokes, he had captured the two forms across from him. As he drew, he thought of life here with Rose. He went by just John now, John Tyler, and he lived in a small house with doors and carpets. And a mortgage. Many times he had laughed at the irony that his new life possessed, but he would not have traded it for anything. Not if he was with her. Biting his lip, he added more details to the drawing. He touched on their faces, then smiled softly as he sketched the small swell under her shirt that she didn't know he noticed.  
>He'd notice how every once in a while, her hand would drift downward to lightly rest on her stomach, as if she was solidifying in her mind that it was truly there. In unspoken gestures, he understood how completely floored she was to have encountered this phenomenon.<br>It surely wouldn't have happened if she was still with the other Doctor, in her home universe.  
>He was brought out of his reverie by her question, asked softly and hesitantly.<br>"Have you ever thought about kids?" He straightened his head to look at her. She was looking at the sleeping baby, her eyes filled with a deep emotion, emotions of longing and hope and love. He gathered his thoughts before answering.  
>"I was a father once. Back in the other universe, on Gallifrey. I even had grandchildren." He added, almost as an after thought. "They all fought in the Time War. And they had all died by the time I was even considering using The Moment."<br>"Doctor..." She began, as she sometimes did when he talked about his past and she forgot that he went by a different name now.  
>"It's ok, Rose. That's almost... Not me anymore. And I'm ok now. I have you."<br>She smiled at him then, with that tongue in teeth grin that he so loved. "I love you." She said.  
>"I love you, too." He said back. Those words still made her stomach flip with joy every time he said them. She didn't think she would ever get used to him being with her, in a house with a mortgage (she had laughed and teased him about it) and saying those three words every day.<br>She smiled at the thought and pressed a hand to her stomach almost unconsciously. He noticed and smiled to himself, wondering when she would tell him.  
>A few more minutes passed, the only sound being the scratch of his pencil on paper and the soft breathing of the baby nestled on her chest.<br>She wanted to surprise him.  
>"John?" She asked.<br>"Hmm?" He replied distractedly.  
>"I'm pregnant."<br>"I know." She picked her head up quickly to watch him.  
>"What?"<br>"I know." He smirked, head still bent over his drawing.  
>"I would snatch that book right out of your hands for being so cryptic and infuriating if I didn't want to keep the baby from waking up."<br>"I know you would." He said wryly, pushing the sketchbook away and turning to his wife. He grinned at her and she glared back.  
>"How do you mean, you know?"<br>"You're a little obvious, too be truthful. You keep touching your stomach and there's a tiny little bump there. Plus I also noticed you started wearing looser fitting shirts. I don't think you need them, you still look good." He turned back to his drawing.  
>She looked at him, gobsmacked. "How..?" She asked.<br>"I'm still part Time Lord. I noticed things."  
>"And you've gotten smoother."<br>He smirked. "Yup."  
>She smacked him on the arm, smiling. The sharp movement jostled the baby, and she woke up with a small cry. Rose turned all her attention to the baby, trying to calm her down so she could go back to sleep.<br>"That could be our kid, soon." He said.  
>She looked at him, and their eyes met. His were so filled with love and tenderness that her breath was taken away.<br>"Yes." She breathed. "Our baby."


End file.
